Recommencer mais avec une Armada
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Après un désastre dépassant facilement l'incident sur l'Archipel de Sabaody, l'équipage au chapeau de paille est 'sauvé' par une expérience folle de Végapunk. Maintenant de retour dans le passé, avec leurs souvenirs intacts, Luffy décide de tout changer. Quel idiot aimait refaire la même aventure? Une chose était certaine, Luffy n'était pas ce genre d'idiot!
1. Chapter 1

**Recommencer mais avec une Armada**

Après un désastre dépassant facilement l'incident sur l'Archipel de Sabaody, l'équipage au chapeau de paille est sauvé par une expérience folle de Végapunk. Maintenant de retour dans le passé, avec leurs souvenirs intacts, Luffy décide de tout changer. Quel idiot aimait refaire la même aventure? Une chose était certaine, Luffy n'était pas ce genre d'idiot!

Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est l'oeuvre à Eichiro Oda. L'histoire elle même est inspiré du grand DuncanIdaho2014.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai décidé de continuer l'histoire du cher DuncanIdaho2014 car, j'étais dans le besoin de la continuer. Bien sur, les premiers chapitres seront fortement inspirés de l'histoire initiale mais, je prévois de changer quelques détails avant d'entamer les chapitres après la ''Hiatus'' de l'auteur.

Si vous voulez lire l'histoire, je vous y invite fortement. Elle est hilarante et tellement bien écrite. C'est clairement l'une de mes fictions préférés du monde de One Piece.

En tout cas j'espère que vous allez bien apprécier cette version française.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les pirates du chapeau de paille se précipitèrent dans la pièce, claquant la lourde porte derrière eux. Ils entendirent avec effroi et fatigue des bruits de pas et des cris furieux à l'extérieur. On aurait cru qu'une armé entière tentait de percer la porte métallique. Bien sur, c'était une armé entière de marins stupides!

Nami lourde d'épuisement se laissa tomber au sol, son clima-tact de sorcellerie tombant de ses mains alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux, habituellement si brillants et élégants, ressemblaient actuellement à un nid d'oiseau désordonné. La saleté et la poussière étaient si épaissement étalées sur ses cheveux que son orange naturel était caché par celle-ci. Le bas de chaque brin de ses cheveux était carbonisé et avait maintenant presque huit centimètres de moins que le matin précédent.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, la belle rousse rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de crier hargneusement.

''PUTAIN DE MERDE!''

Ses nakamas n'ont même pas répondu à son langage si grossier. Il ont plutôt accepté ces mots ou ils étaient trop épuisé pour parler.

La situation dans laquelle, ils se trouvaient était plutôt catastrophique. Après la folie monumentale de Dressrosa où Luffy était parvenu à vaincre Donflamingo, l'un des sept célèbres Shichibukai. Le petit groupe de neuf personnes était prêt à démarer la prochaine grande aventure dans le nouveau monde. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient accostés sur une île inconnue et sans réelle importance, avec quelques embuches métérologiques par ci et par là, la dernière chose à laquelle, ils s'attendaient, c'était une embuscade digne du livre des record.

Le salopard magmagniaque d'Akainu ( surprenant sachant qu'il était l'amiral en chef ) était apparu de nulle part, conduisant de ce qui semblait être deux navires marins de la valeur d'un Buster Call vers l'île. L'équipage avait à peine réussi de s'évacuer du Sunny, que celui-ci fut noyé dans les obus de canon qui détruisirènt le navire de rêve dans une explosion gigantesque. Franky avait hurlé comme un animal blessé et il fallait la force conjugé de Sanji, Zoro et de Robin pour l'empecher de se rendre vers le bois brulant qui était autrefois leur foyer adoré.

L'amiral en chef ne leur avait même pas laissé le temps de faire leur deuil et avant même d'y penser, l'équipage était assiégé par ce qui semblait être la moitié des troupes du Gouvernement mondial. Vague après vague, des soldats assoiffés de sang étaient venu les chercher, chacun ayant la même pensée motrice, ''justice absolue''. Mais les forces combinés des pirates au chapeau de paille montrèrent aux marines pourquoi, ils étaient si redoutés à travers le monde. Zoro les avaient déchirés comme un lion indomptable, Sanji les avaient brûlés avec le pouvoir explosif de ses jambes, Ussop avait déchaîné des monstres terribles avec ses talents hors du commun d'un tireur d'élite, Nami avait retourné les éléments de la nature contre eux, Franky avait démontré les avantages de sa supériorité technoloqique, Brook les avaient déchirés de façon mélodieuse et musicale, Robin avait acquis de façon ferme et digne, le titre de reine des assassins, Chopper leur prouva à quel point, il était un véritable monstre et Luffy les avaient écrasés comme de vulgaires insectes insignifiantes.

Et pourtant, pour un marin abattu, trois autres sortirent des hécatombes de la masse de soldats mortellements détruits. Le pire dans cela, c'était le fait que c'était pas des petits marins sans expérience. C'était des hommes vétérans et agueris du Nouveau Monde. C'était un combat acharné et très éprouvant pour les pirates au chapeau de paille. Et durant ces combats laborieux et extrêments usants, des tirs de canons s'abattièrent sur eux sans ménagement montrant clairement la valeur qu'Akainu portait envers ses sbires. Sa philosopie ''justice absolue'' avait atteint une telle limite que la perte de quelques soldats pour éliminer ''la sale race'' était toléré par le démon qui avait tué Ace.

Blessé et acculé, l'équipage avait été contraint de se retirer à l'intérieur des terres de l'île sur laquelle, ils se trouvaient. La situation avait empiré malgré cela, car ils devaient traverser des forêts denses et inconnues. Pour éviter la mort certaine face à la horde marins fous, Franky avait été contraint d'utiliser ses derniers stocks de coca pour faire un dernier coup de burst et envoyer le reste de l'équipage qui s'était accroché à lui vers une base marine qui semblait être abandonné. Ils avaient un moment cru avoir un moment de repis mais, ils se rendirent rapidement comptent qu'ils étaient encerclés par les marins. Épuisé, les neuf pirates commençaient à vraiment avoir peur. Ils reprirent malgré cela une course folle pour finalement se cacher derrière la porte metallique.

Alors que la cacophonie extérieure atteignait de résonances incroyables, l'équipage n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour s'en occuper. Chopper semblait sur le point de mourir d'épuisement mais malgré cela, il continuait à soigner les blessures de Luffy qui avait une bras disloqué, le jeune capitaine essayait de reprendre conscience de son environnement, un coup de poing particulièrement virulent l'avait désorienté. Le musicien squelette était étallé sur le sol et regardait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensés, la moitié de son bras gauche manquant. Franky était assis et se lamentait encore de la perte de son chef d'oeuvre. Ussop tremblait de terreur, la peur l'avait finalement consumé. Sanji, chercha son briquet dans sa poche pour allumer la cigarette qu'il avait accroché à ses levres, mais il s'abstient de l'allumer avant de le regarder avec un visage vide d'émotion. Zoro et Robin avaient des airs résignés mais leurs caractères endurcis empechaient les emotions d'éclater au grand jour. Robin inclina sa tête vers bas et ses beau cheveux cachèrent ses yeux qui perlaient de larmes. Elle avait accepté sa fin proche. Zoro déçu serait la lame de Kuina. Il avait fermé ses yeux.

Nami se ressaisit lentement avant de se lever. Comme elle le faisait si souvent, elle reprenait le tout en main.

''Robin, combien de temps cette porte va-t-elle tenir, selon toi?''

L'archélogue de l'équipage répondit séchement alors qu'elle avait encore le visage caché par ses cheveux.

''Avec Akainu qui risque de se pointer à tout instant, je dirais que nous avons cinq minutes, tout au plus.''

Nami se mordit la lèvre à cet aveu d'impuissance. Elle se retourna pour inspecter la pièce, espérant trouver une autre issue. Mais avant de pouvoir faire un tour des lieux, une lumière intense, venant des projecteurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la pièce, l'aveugla.

''Ah, quelle merveille, des sujets de test!''

Éveillé par ses mots surprenants, l'équipage entier cligna des yeux. Ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'ils avaient enfin remarqué dans quelle pièce ils s'étaient barricadés. Plusieurs appareils en métal, qui avaient un air complexe et une apparence couteuse, semblaient être enfoncés dans les murs. Plusieurs objets ridicules et excentriques pointaient en leur direction et même Franky était perdu par ces choses. Le toit s'avérait être entièrement constitué de lampes fluorescentes plus lumineuses que le soleil, tandis que le sol était doté d'un béton nu avec un cercle rouge dessiné dessus...et celui-ci englobait tout l'équipage. Sur le mur opposé, à leur droite, une fênetre de verre était placé à hauteur des yeux. Au-déla de cette vitre, ils pouvaient distinguer une silhouette sombre avoir un sourire fou accroché aux lèvres.

Luffy qui avait repris conscience de son environnement, regarda la silhouette en fronçant durement les sourcils. Il cria avec rage.

''Qui êtes vous, bon sang?''

''Quelle impolitesse, Mr Monkey. Sachant que vous êtes un D, je ne devrais pas être surpris, après tout, c'est dans votre sang. Mais pour te consoler, jeune vagabond des mers, je suis le badass et magnifique Dr. Vegapunk, scientifique fou et adorateur d'expériences nouvelles.''

La voix avait un teint froid qui fit frissonner les pirates aux chapeau de paille. Franky avait les yeux larges et il hurla.

''Dr. Vegapunk? Le plus grand scientifique du monde?''

Le sourire de Vegapunk, qui était toujours caché dans l'ombre, s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit Franky. Avec une voix sucrée et excitée, le scientifique fou pris la parole.

''Oh, le Cyborg Franky? Quel beau specimen vous êtes. Vous avez utilisé certains de mes plans, n'est ce pas? J'en étais sur que j'avais laissé quelques petites idées à la maison, mais passons.'' La silhouette s'éclaircit la gorge puis sembla atteindre un bouton brillant ayant une couleur rouge foncé. '' Je vais aller droit au but, mes jeunes amis. C'est sur cette petite île que je garde certaines de mes expériences les plus esquisses. Votre présence, ainsi que celle de vos poursuivants, sont inattendues, mais, je ferai honneur à vous. Je vais interpréter votre arrivée comme une bénédiction et comme un bénévolat volontaire de ma dernière invention. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas?''

''De quoi tu parles, espèce de mal-''

La voix de Sanji ne pouvait pas aller plus loin car il avait perdu connaissance. Presque tous les membres de l'équipage étaient dans la même situation que le cuisinier. Les seules exceptions étaient Luffy et Brook qui semblaient juste être étallés au sol.

Luffy regardait ses nakama avec choc et panique. Il aboya avec anxiété.

''LES GARS! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS? POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS ENDORMIS À UN MOMENT PAREIL?''

''Hummm…''

La voix de Vegapunk était un mélange de reflexion et de curiosité.

''C'est très curieux. Toi et ce squelette semblent immunisés contre mes gaz endormisantes. Même le petit César ne pourrais pas résister à cela, dites moi, comment le faites vous?''

Brook prit la parole.

''Ce gaz puant ne marche pas sur moi! Je ne peux pas respirer car je n'ai pas de poumons! Yohohoho!''

''Ah, en effet! Et si le jeune Monkey a survécu à une rencontre avec Magellan, il est prudent de supposer que les gazes auraient naturellement une éfficacité moindre contre lui.''

Cette remarque avait été dit comme si le scientifique fou allait s'y pencher plus tard et non comme une manière de parler avec les deux personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de sa vitre. ''Bon, peu importe. Tu n'as pas nécessairement besoin d'être docile pour l'expérience qui va suivre.''

Luffy serra les dents de colère à cette remarque désinvolte.

''Écoutez Végapak! Si vous tentez quelque chose contre mes nakama, je vai-''

''-Tais-toi crétin! Test du condensateur de flux n°22, commence.''

En un instant, à la grande surprise de Luffy et de Brook, toute la pièce fut remplie d'une lumière aveuglante. On avait l'impression qu'un soleil miniature avait fait surface. Un sifflement mécanique résonna à travers toute la base, obligeant les marins derrière la porte de s'arrêter soudainement dans leur manœuvre. Après quelques secondes, la lumière s'estompa, révélant une pièce vide. Hormis quelques tâches de sang, rien n'indiquait que les pirates au chapeau de paille aient été là.

Vegapunk attendit une minute avant de se tourner vers son bloc note.

''Remarque: Après avoir transporté avec succés neuf formes de vie sensibles dans le passé et en absence d'une annihiliation paradoxale ou de décalages temporels tangibles, je conclus que le voyage dans le temps n'est pas une méthode viable pour modifier le présent. Tout ce qui est envoyé dans le temps génére simplement une réalité alternative. Laissant bien sur le monde original intact et inchangé.'' Le scientifique fou attendit deux secondes avant d'ajouter à la pensée oisive qui circulait dans sa tête. Tout ce qui émanait de son esprit brillant méritait d'être relaté. ''Commentaire: Je me demande en quoi cet autre monde est différent.''


	2. Chapter 2

****Recommencer mais avec une Armada****

Après un désastre dépassant facilement l'incident sur l'Archipel de Sabaody, l'équipage au chapeau de paille est sauvé par une expérience folle de Végapunk. Maintenant de retour dans le passé, avec leurs souvenirs intacts, Luffy décide de tout changer. Quel idiot aimait refaire la même aventure? Une chose était certaine, Luffy n'était pas ce genre d'idiot!

Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est l'oeuvre à Eichiro Oda. L'histoire elle même est inspiré du grand DuncanIdaho2014.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy gémit, une douleur lancinante touchait sa tête. C'était encore pire que le concours de boissons alcoolisés qu'il avait mené contre Zoro et Nami. Il avait l'impression d'exploser à tout instant. Il se souvenait à peine de la soirée précédente...Que s'est-t-il passé?

En un éclair, cela le frappa durement. Le salopard d'Akainu, les Marines, le Sunny en feu et en morceau, Nami hurlant furieusement, un scientifique effrayant.

''VEGAPUNK!''

Luffy rugit férocement et il sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à éliminer ce bâtard fou. Bien sur sa manœuvre échoua et il tomba comme un tas de ferraille au sol. Il avait oublié son épuisement…

La douleur de sa tête doubla de volume. Il perdit connaissance sans ménagement.

Trente minutes plus tard, il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, la fatigue toujours présente à travers ses yeux injectés de sang. Il cligna des yeux péniblement avant de se relever précautionneusement. Mais lorsqu'il repéra son emplacement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de choc. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été ici. C'était à peine possible d'y croire! Il s'assit lentement, non sans difficulté et la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait à travers tout son corps le faisait grimacer, et il regarda autour de lui avec plus de clarté. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

C'était la cabane dans les arbres, celle qu'il avait construite avec ses deux frères aînés, Ace et Sabo.

Il se mit debout, les genoux tremblants, il s'approcha doucement vers le gouvernail, tendant la main pour la toucher avec une révérence rare de sa part. Le bois était chaud et froid, très familier. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre la vue magnifique sur la forêt luxuriante du . C'était comme dans ses souvenirs. Beau et nostalgique. Pourtant ce n'était pas réellement possible qu'il soit ici…

Luffy tendit sa main vers sa poitrine. Il la toucha et se pinça et il sentit une douleur désagréable mais rien ne changea. Se pincer était supposé le réveiller de ses rêves, n'est ce pas? C'est alors qu'il ressentit quelque chose de différent en lui. Luffy regarda le bas de son corps pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il portait. Ce n'était pas possible...il ôta rapidement le t-shirt qu'il portait avant de le balancer dans un coin loin de lui. Il était surpris, il ne portait plus de t-shirt depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Que se passe-t-il? Il tendit ses mains dans son champ de vision et il comprit tout de suite le problème.

''C'est impossible!''

Soufflant brusquement, Luffy traça avec ses petites mains sa poitrine lisse. Il n'y avait pas les muscles virils et dynamiques sur lesquels, il avait travaillé dessus si laborieusement. Mais ce qui le dérangeait surtout, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrices. La marque laissé par Akainu lors de ce terrible jour à Marineford n'était plus présent.

À ce moment précis quelqu'un d'autre aurait probablement eu une crise de panique, mais Luffy était différent. Son petit esprit ne soulevait aucune objection quant à l'impossibilité de ne pas croire en ce qu'il voit en ce moment. Il venait juste de relever les points logiques. Il s'était pincé, rien ne s'était passé, ainsi, il n'était certainement pas dans un rêve quelconque. Une chose dont-il était certain, c'était que toutes ses aventures vécues avec ses précieux nakamas n'étaient pas des rêves inventés par son esprit. Il avait même était blessé avant de se retrouver ici. Il était plus petit, de retour sur l'île de Dawn et sa poitrine était doté d'aucune cicatrice marquante. Et ce malade de Vegapunk avait parlé d'une sorte d'expérience.

''Expérience mystère.''

Luffy nota sagement les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

''Alors, je suis remonté dans le temps?''

Une seconde de silence passa et les cris joyeux de Luffy éclatèrent à travers toute l'île.

''Génial!''

Un sourire sauvage se répandit sur les lèvres de Luffy. Il était de retour à la maison! Il avait traversé la rivière du temps. C'était légendaire! Même Ussop n'était pas parvenu à faire cela…

Le sourire de Luffy s'effaça à cette seule pensée de son tireur d'élite. Il venait de réaliser de ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Il était de retour. De retour dans le passé, il n'avait pas encore quitté l'île, il n'avait pas encore rencontré ses nakamas, il n'avait pas encore vécu toutes ses aventures. Rien de tout cela n'était encore pas arrivé. Il faudra peut-être des années avant de revoir l'un d'entre eux.

Mais combien d'années? Il ne savait pas jusqu'à où, il était allé.

Luffy ferma les yeux avant de secouer la tête. Il y avait des questions sans réponses et autant les longues réflexions lui apportaient un mal de tête pas possible, il était le seul à pouvoir y répondre. Mais pour obtenir des réponses, il devrait investiguer. La première chose à découvrir c'était son âge. En se remettant rapidement son t-shirt tout en s'assurant que son chapeau était bien ajusté à sa tête, il sauta hors de sa cabane et alla chercher la maison de Dadan.

En traversant les lieux, les souvenirs lui firent surface. Tout était exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Les arbres, les odeurs, les animaux, tout. Eh bien pas exactement. Il était différent, après tout, il était doté du Haki. Un peu de concentration et il pouvait entendre la voix de chaque animal qui l'entourait, il n'avait donc aucun problème à les contourner. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions.

Au moment où il arriva enfin à la maison de Dadan, il respirait difficilement et le soleil s'était légèrement incliné vers le bas. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il avait sur-estimé ses capacités physiques. La veille de son arrivé dans le passé, il aurait pu faire tout le trajet en quelques minutes sans transpirer. Il grimaça, il semblait qu'il devrait travailler beaucoup pour retrouver sa forme habituelle. Mais, il avait combien de temps pour se former avant de partir? Gah, il détestait tellement réfléchir et se poser des questions. C'était pas son truc! Il ne comprendrait jamais comment Robin et Chopper aimaient cela. C'était tellement fatiguant et énervant.

Dogra balayait devant la porte d'entrée de la maison lorsque Luffy avait ralenti au point de marcher. L'homme leva les yeux et lui sourit.

''Bonjour, Luffy. Je suppose que tu n'est pas venu pour faire certaines tâches pour moi, n'est ce pas?''

Luffy l'ignora. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cette question et il avait besoin de réponses.

''Dogra, quel âge ai-je?''

L'homme à la taille d'un nain fronça les sourcils.

''Tu me poses réellement cette question?''

''Dis-moi juste mon âge, Dogra!''

Dogra soupira au cri fatigué de Luffy mais il répondit malgré toute la confusion qu'apportait cette question.

''Tu as quatorze ans, Luffy. Cela signifie que tu dois encore attendre trois ans avant de démarrer ta propre aventure à l'instar d'Ace. Enfin, deux ans et demi puisque ton anniversaire est proche. D'ailleurs cela ne fait que deux jours que ton frère est parti et tu demandes déjà de le rejoindre...Tu as besoin de ralentir un peu mon garçon, la vie est encore longue, apprécie un peu la vie qui t'entoures.''

''Si tu le dis Dogra.''

Avec un froncement de sourcil très profond, Luffy quitta Dogra pour entrer dans la maison. Il avait donc quatorze ans. Ace était déjà parti à l'aventure. Il avait trois ans pour s'entraîner et réfléchir à toutes les autres questions qu'il se posait. Sachant qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de partir le lendemain, Luffy sourit faiblement et cessa de penser. Il avait beaucoup de temps pour devenir plus fort.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé très rapidement. Après avoir étreint Dadan dans un câlin géant, quelque chose qui avait clairement plut à la femme malgré ses prétentions, Luffy s'était précipité dans la forêt pour se procurer de la viande. Il avait testé sur une meute de loup si son Haki des conquérants fonctionnait et il était heureux de constater que c'était un sucées complet, son contrôle était au même niveau quand Rayleigh avait fini de le former. Il s'était aussi formé sur ses deux autres formes de Haki sur plusieurs animaux. Il avait après tout besoin de se former. Une chose dont-il était certain, c'était le fait qu'il allait doubler voir tripler ses entraînements avant de quitter sa maison.

Après avoir amené la carcasse de six loups et les avoir dévoré aux côtés du reste de la famille de Dadan, Luffy avait décidé de dormir un peu pour reprendre des forces. Le lendemain, il avait fait exactement les mêmes exercices que la vieille mais il avait ajoutés plusieurs heures de courses et des façon lui permettant de se muscler un maximum. Pour finir, il s'était battu contre plusieurs crocodiles, d'ours et de singes de taille moyenne. À la fin de la journée, il avait effrayé tous les animaux qui voyaient en lui, un prédateur monstrueusement puissant.

Sa formation dura trois autres jours jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige au moment où il avait eu des difficultés à se souvenir du nom de son musicien, Brook. L'image d'un squelette qui riait était apparu et il avait été confus jusqu'à ce que le nom de son musicien suive après. Il avait de suite laissé tomber sa formation et était parti en courant directement à la cabane dans les arbres, l'endroit le plus sur qu'il connaissait.

À l'intérieur de celle-ci, il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se ressouvenir. Il avait presque oublié ses précieux nakama! Cela pourrait lui causer de la douleur en y pensant, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait oublier tous ces précieux souvenirs pourraient disparaître. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas les oublier, c'était sa famille. La famille qu'il s'était juré de protégé au dépend de sa vie. À l'époque, avec Rayleigh, il s'était mit cette promesse en tête. Lors des cinq derniers jours, il avait fait en sorte de s'amuser à revivre son enfance mais il ne pouvait pas oublier son échec. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que sans la chance miraculeuse que Vegapunk lui avait offert, son équipage serait mort devant ses yeux.

Luffy abaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux et il les ferma douloureusement. Il avait besoin de changer certaines choses.

Aussi amusant que cela puisse être, il ne pouvait plus refaire la même chose qu'il avait faite la première fois. S'il le faisait, tout cela finirait comme la première fois. Il serrait trop faible pour protéger ses nakama, de sauver Ace et de devenir le Roi des Pirates. C'était inacceptable! Il devait faire les choses autrement s'il voulait que tout soit différent.

Et une chose était certaine...Luffy était sur de tout faire différemment! Il ne voulait pas refaire les même aventures. Il voulait de nouvelles aventures! En outre, la ''vielle manière'' s'était terminée depuis qu'il avait faillit être tué par la marine avant le ''sauvetage'' _généreux_ de Vegapunk.

En parlant de ce foutu scientifique malade, était-il le seul à avoir été jeté dans le passé? Ses nakama avaient été dans la même pièce lorsque Vegapunk avait utilisé sa machine à remonter dans le temps. Là encore, il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement de l'expérience mystérieuse. Peut-être qu'il se souvenait de l'évènement car il réveillé. Cela voulait donc dire que Brook s'en souvenait également? Peut-être étaient-ils les seuls à avoir été touché par l'événement? Luffy sentit son mal de tête revenir à toutes ses pensées. Soufflant un peu, il arrêta cette accumulation de réflexions intensives pour se décider de planifier un plan tout en pensant qu'il était le seul avec Brook à s'en souvenir…Attends, il n'avait aucune chance de contacter Brook et son ami était bien trop loin pour qu'il ait les moyens de le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas le prévenir à travers les journaux car cela donnerait trop d'importance à lui et il préférait rester discret pour l'instant. Il espérait juste que son ami pourrait supporter sa solitude jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le retrouver. Une petite douleur au cœur plus tard, il tenta de trouver un moyen de faire les choses autrement.

Il voulait bien sur rencontrer tous ses nakama, alors il suivrait le même chemin sur Grand Line. En revanche, il devrait devenir beaucoup plus fort s'il voulait être prêt à lutter contre le monde et de sauver son frère. Durant un instant, Luffy s'était demandé s'il pouvait dissuader Ace d'aller à la chasse de Barbe Noire ou s'il devait l'éliminer à Jaya, mais il avait décidé qu'il ne le pourrait pas faire. Ace vengeait la mort d'un nakama. C'était pas à Luffy d'intervenir. Et comme il était impossible que Ace ait remonté aussi dans le temps, il perdrait encore une fois. Ainsi, Luffy devait être suffisamment puissant après les trois ans qui suivrons pour réussir à devenir assez fort pour pouvoir être vraiment utile durant la grande guerre de Marineford.

Mais attendez un instant...Comment arriverait-il à Impel Down en premier lieu? Devrait-il se laisser faire et donner l'occasion à Kuma de l'envoyer sur l'île de Hancock? Luffy se maudit, c'était tellement difficile cette réflexion intensive. D'habitude c'était Nami qui planifiait tout!

Bon oublions! La première chose à faire c'était de devenir assez puissant pour empêcher que Ace soit, encore une fois, tué. Pourtant la force seule pouvait-elle tout résoudre? Luffy repensa à tous les échecs qu'il avait subi. Lui et son équipage étaient très forts, ils étaient des pirates confirmés du Nouveau Monde et pourtant ils avaient encore perdu. Même Barbe Blanche avait échouer de sauver son fils alors qu'il était l'homme le puissant du monde. La marine avait trop de soldats…

Luffy repensa à quelque chose que Nami avait dite en comptant un trésor. ''La qualité vaut mieux que la quantité. Mais les deux, c'est encore mieux!'' Il avait toujours rêvé d'un petit équipage, environ une dizaine, assez peu pour pouvoir se profiler sur un navire et se connaître. C'était un nombre assez fort pour affronter tous ceux qui se battraient contre eux. Pourtant, lui et son équipage avaient été contraints de se battre en retraite en raison du trop grand nombre de marins. S'il ne voulait pas perdre cette fois-ci, il aurait besoin de beaucoup plus de nakama. Barbe Blanche avait eu beaucoup de Nakama. Il avait même eu un groupe d'alliances avec d'autres équipages de pirates. Don Krieg avait eu cinquante navires avant que Mihawk détruise toute cette armada. À l'époque, Luffy s'était moqué d'eux en pensant que plus de gens les rendaient repérables. Cependant que se passe-t-il si vous avez énormément de monde et que chacun d'eux était très fort? C'était vraiment trop cool, rien et personne pourrait résister à eux…

Luffy y réfléchit. La plupart des équipages de pirates qu'il avait combattus n'avaient pas été aussi terribles. Un ou deux personnes étaient peut-être des bâtards et Luffy avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'ils étaient méchants jusqu'à la racine, toutefois, s'il la jouait différemment, les autres pourraient devenir ses amis et rejoindre son équipage. Buggy s'était par exemple avéré être un type cool dans Impel Down. Ce type hypnotiseur avait été intéressant, cependant Kuro était un connard absolu. Gin avait été sympa et il pourrait facilement s'intégrer à son équipage. Et tout ce beau monde était tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré à East Blue.

Luffy se demanda soudainement s'il pourrait faire la même chose que Barbe Blanche. Tous les gars qui avaient suivis ce grand type moustachu ne l'avaient pas simplement rejoint parce qu'il était gentil. Il l'avaient rejoint parce qu'il était si puissant et protecteur. Si Luffy voulait convaincre les autres capitaines de renoncer à devenir le roi pour le rejoindre, il devrait être à un tout autre niveau. Un niveau capable de rivaliser avec les amiraux lorsqu'il aurait 17 ans. Un niveau qui lui donnerait le respect. Un niveau qui lui permettrait de protéger ses nakama. Un niveau capable de ravager le monde et lui faire atteindre le rang de roi des pirates un jour.

C'était décidé, il allait créer une armada. D'ailleurs l'armada au chapeau de paille sonnait plutôt bien. Luffy s'imaginait déjà débout sur la tête d'un Sunny dix fois plus grand que d'habitude, entouré d'une dizaine d'autres navires, tous portant également le symbole du chapeau de paille. Il sourit largement à cette pensée magnifique. Ce serait tellement génial!

Cependant tout cela revenait au fait que Luffy devait devenir plus fort. Il devrait atteindre un niveau jamais atteint avant de partir. Il avait déjà son Haki, ce qui rendait déjà les choses un peu plus simples ( bien qu'il devrait se former encore beaucoup pour atteindre le paroxysme de son Haki ), mais il avait encore une montagne d'entraînement devant lui. La chasse aux animaux et l'entraînement à la Zoro n'était pas suffisant pour cela. Pour réussir à atteindre un niveau stratosphérique, il devrait passer à travers l'enfer. Et il connaissait exactement la bonne personne pour l'amener en enfer.

Grand-père!


	3. Chapter 3

****Recommencer mais avec une Armada****

Après un désastre dépassant facilement l'incident sur l'Archipel de Sabaody, l'équipage au chapeau de paille est sauvé par une expérience folle de Végapunk. Maintenant de retour dans le passé, avec leurs souvenirs intacts, Luffy décide de tout changer. Quel idiot aimait refaire la même aventure? Une chose était certaine, Luffy n'était pas ce genre d'idiot!

Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est l'oeuvre à Eichiro Oda. L'histoire elle même est inspiré du grand DuncanIdaho2014.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un Luffy sans but était un crétin absolu. Cependant quand il était décidé à accomplir quelque chose, vous devrez le tuer pour l'empêcher à réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Au cours des prochains mois, Dadan et ses bandits ont eu un changement net de leurs habitudes calmes. Luffy semblait toujours stupide et souriant, pourtant le D avait pris la manie de mettre ses limites physiques et mentales à l'épreuve.

Durant ces mois, il s'était attaqué aux plus gros animaux de l'île et il avait souvent provoqué des émeutes dans le Gray Terminal avec les racailles sans valeurs qui s'attaquaient aux pauvres dotés de rien. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare que Magra ouvre la porte de la maison de Dadan le soir pour sortir les poubelles et de trouver le garçon au chapeau de paille évanoui à l'extérieur devant l'entrée.

Les bandits avaient essayé de convaincre Luffy de réduire sa formation inhumaine d'un cran ou deux. Toutefois, il s'était contenté de rire avec joie et de leur dire qu'il devrait continuer sa formation pour pouvoir battre Ace. Bien que mentalement, il voulait dire ''sauver son frère contre la racaille barbue, sale, grosse et puante de Barbe Noire''. Mais, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir cela. Luffy avait décidé de ne pas parler de l'expérience mystérieuse, la seule exception étant bien sur ses nakama. Il espérait également qu'ils se souvenaient aussi de leurs aventures.

Nonobstant, Luffy continuait à se former aussi durement que possible pour retrouver la forme à laquelle il était habitué. Il devrait impressionner son grand-père pour que son plan fonctionne. Et en parlant de planification, Luffy avait remarqué qu'une fois qu'il pensait longtemps, sa douleur diminuait au fur et à mesure. Il avait rapidement compris que son cerveau fonctionnait comme tout muscle qu'il possédait, plus il l'utilisait et plus il était facile de réfléchir sans douleur. C'était cool, car Luffy avait besoin de beaucoup de réflexions à faire.

Garp l'aimait beaucoup et il voudrait certainement qu'il devient fort, néanmoins c'était impossible qu'il lui dévoile les secrets de l'entraînement de la Marine sans son serment ''je jure fidélité à la justice''. La pensée même que Luffy s'associe avec Akainu, lui donnait littéralement de la nausée. En revanche, il pouvait mentir, mais il n'aimait pas trop mentir à des gens qu'il aimait. De plus, selon Ace, il était un mauvais menteur. Il était ergo dans l'obligation de trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que grand-père l'entraîne sérieusement sans devenir un marin.

C'était une bonne chose que grand-père lui rende visite qu'à ses anniversaires. Il lui a fallu des mois pour trouver une idée qui pourrait éventuellement fonctionner. Alors qu'il pouvait réfléchir plus longtemps sans souffrir d'une surdose, il n'était pas encore assez doué pour planifier des méthodes aussi complexes pour tromper son grand-père. De ce fait, il avait demandé conseil à Dadan. Selon lui, c'était une fille et une fille était plus intelligente qu'un gars, enfin du moins plus intelligent que lui. Ainsi, il avait demandé à Dadan de lui fournir une aide pour cela. Celle-ci avait joyeusement acceptée.

Finalement après une planification parfaite, il était prêt à accueillir son grand-père et le convaincre de le former.

Le cinq mai, le mur de la maison de Dadan n'avait pas tenue face à l'arrivée bruyante de Garp.

''DADAN! Tu n'as pas corrompu mon petit-fils, n'est ce pas?''

Luffy s'était brutalement réveillé mais, il garda un visage poker sachant pertinemment que son grand-père allait lui lancer l'un de ses ''coups de poings d'amour'' lorsqu'il le verrait. Il s'était toutefois résigné à cette douleur qui allait le supporter durant de longs mois, mais pour la protection de ses nakama, la formation sous l'aile de son grand-père le rendrait assez fort pour les protéger dans le futur. Il ne voulait plus revivre la perte de Ace ou encore la séparation avec ses nakama durant deux ans. Koby avait été transformé en l'espace de trois mois. Au début lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était un faiblard inutile et après sa période de formation sous l'aile de grand-père, il était devenu un marin honorable. Luffy s'imaginait déjà à se battre contre les quatre empereurs d'ici quelques années.

En voyant son grand-père, il cria.

''Grand-Père! Bats-toi contre moi! Cette fois-ci, je vais te battre et tu devrais ainsi t'arrêter de vouloir me transformer en marin!''

''Bwahahahaha! Tu crois pouvoir me battre, gamin?''

Luffy aquiesça férocement.

''Bien alors! Allons dehors!''

Garp partit sans donner un regard à Dadan qui exigeait qu'il paie pour le mur détruit. Luffy sourit simplement à la femme avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son grand-père. Il se concentra, il ne voulait pas faire d'erreurs, son futur badas se jouait maintenant.

Finalement Garp s'arrêta à une bonne distance de la maison de Dadan et il se tourna vers Luffy.

''Très bien, gamin! Allons-y. Et puisque c'est ton anniversaire, je te laisse même avoir le premier coup!''

Luffy regarda son grand-père se mettre dans une position ''tranquille'', les mains derrière le dos, lui souriant d'un air moqueur.

Luffy sentit une tic apparaître au niveau de son front mais toutefois, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop suspect. Il devrait juste impressionner son grand-père sans le rendre totalement suspect. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas utiliser le Haki…sauf peut-être une petite dose du fluide de l'observation. Ses gears étaient à oublier. D'après ses souvenirs, vers l'âge de quinze ans, il ne savait toujours pas comment faire fonctionner ses pouvoirs de Gomu Gomu No Mi au combat.

Il décida ergo de ce battre comme contre Smokey lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois à Logue Town. Cela signifie d'être assez décent mais sans plus. Luffy leva donc le poing et se lança contre Garp.

Le poing de Luffy formé durant de longs mois d'entraînements, fila dans les airs pour établir un contact solide et brutal contre le nez de son grand-père. Un homme moyen aurait reculé comme un enfant se faisant frapper par un géant, mais Garp ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Malgré cela, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Surpris, il tendit, lentement, sa main gauche à son nez pour sentir le sang couler librement. Il regarda Luffy qui lui tirait la langue effrontément. Pendant un instant, il se voyait dans sa jeunesse.

Il sourit durement à cette pensée. Il tonna un air fier à son petit-fils avant de dire.

''Alors, mon petit-fils adoré a enfin appris à lancer un coup de poing, hein?''

Ne laissant pas le temps à Luffy de répondre, Garp se lança plus vite que n'importe quel homme de son âge, le poing armé.

''Néanmoins tu ne peux toujours pas battre mon coup de poing d'amour!''

Luffy se concentra suffisamment pour sentir le coup de son grand-père venir. Il évite de cette façon, le poing de Garp, de justesse. Le poing de son grand-père atterrit contre le sol vide et il créa sans ménagement un cratère d'un diamètre de quatre mètres. Garp donna un air surpris à son petit-fils.

''Comment? Tu n'as jamais réussi à m'esquiver avant!''

Garp avait crié ce fait comme si son petit-fils aurait du recevoir ce coup de poing dans la figure sans contester.

Luffy sourit simplement avant d'annoncer.

''Tu as oublié? Je te l'ai déjà dis, je vais te battre cette fois-ci!''

Bien sur, Luffy doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Même les amiraux ont peur de se battre contre son grand-père.

Après quelques secondes de confusion son grand-père rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en éclatant de rire.

''Bwahahahaha! Alors, ça va enfin être un vrai combat! Je suis tellement fier de te voir devenir fort! Cependant, tu es encore bien trop jeune pour pouvoir me battre!''

Luffy a juste sourit en retour. Puis Garp se lança dans la bataille.

Pourtant malgré un combat décent, son grand-père se retenait toujours. Ce n'était pas grave car Luffy suivait à peine. Sans le Haki et ses Gears, Luffy ne pourrais pas forcer son grand-père à utiliser au moins un tiers de sa force. En ce moment, son grand-père utilisait sûrement un dixième de ses capacités. Pourtant, entre ses récentes bagarres avec les animaux au Mont Corvo et les bandits au Gray Terminal, il était déjà à peu près au même niveau lorsqu'il avait démarré son voyage. Cela ne change pas grand-chose face à un homme à qui on avait à plusieurs reprises proposé le titre d'un amiral. Garp était logiquement plus fort que lui mais Luffy était certain qu'à ses dix sept ans, il serait capable de bien malmener son grand-père, pas le battre, mais lui offrir un combat digne de sa jeunesse doré.

Il utilisa ses attaques de base comme pistolet ou encore fouet. Garp lui laissa l'occasion de le frapper mais aucune ne faisait une brèche dans la défense absolue de son grand-père. La où les poings de Luffy donnaient des chatouilles à Garp, celles du héro de la marine détruisaient arbres et des cratères à des diamètres impressionnantes avaient fait surface dans la forêt. Avec son fluide de l'observation et un peu de chance Luffy était parvenu à éviter la plupart des attaques, certains ne pouvant pas être évités, et ce sont ces attaques qui rappellent au jeune homme de quinze ans, combien son grand-père pouvait faire mal.

Finalement lorsque le soleil s'était levé à l'horizon, Luffy se précipita dans un mouvement de suicide, de dernière chance. Il tira brutalement ses deux bras en arrière et il canalisa toute son énergie restante dans une dernière attaque. Il hurla férocement avant de lancer ses bras en avant.

''Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!''

D'une vitesse prodigieuses, ses deux paumes s'enfoncèrent contre le torse du vice-amiral de la marine avec un force titanesque. Le vieil homme grogna et pour la première fois du combat, il recula d'un mètre. Après cette dernière attaque, Luffy arrivait à peine à bouger. Il était arrivé à sa limite et c'est à cet instant que Garp reprit esprit avant de lancer un poing ravageur contre le crane de Luffy. L'attaque envoya, le garçon au chapeau de paille, s'écraser contre la sol, créant un cratère.

''AIE!''

Luffy tenait sa tête qui souffrait. Il avait l'impression d'exploser. Son grand-père pouvait être tellement brutal quand il le souhaitait.

Garp rigola avec ferveur avant de tousser. Il leva un sourcil quand il vit des taches de sang sur la main avec laquelle il s'était couvert la bouche. La plupart paniqueraient de cet évènement mais la légende de la marine commença à émettre une fierté ardente.

''Pas mal du tout! En fait, j'ai ressenti cette dernière que tu m'as assené! Quand mon petit-fils est-il devenu si fort?''

Luffy soupira et se leva malgré la fatigue qui l'avait envahi. C'était le moment. Il était temps de déjouer son grand-père. Ce ne serait certainement pas une aise affaire.

''Eh bien, j'ai travaillé durement pour devenir le plus fort possible. Je le devrais être si je veux être le Roi des Pirates.''

Garp fronça les sourcils à cela. Il souffla indignement.

''Ce maudit roux! Tu vas m'écouter, gamin stupide! Tu vas devenir un fier Marin, pas un sale pirate sans valeur!''

Luffy se mordit la langue, il voulait tellement crier qu'être un pirate était génial mais, il devait rester dans son rôle. Dadan avait consacrée beaucoup de temps pour manipuler son grand-père. Elle lui à dis d'agir comme un petit chiot mignon, au lieu d'être une brute débile. Avec son plus grand ''air adorable'', il dit.

''Mais grand-père, les pirates sont tellement badas!''

''Les Marins le sont également! Tu vas me dire que que ce stupide rouquin pirate est plus cool que ton grand-père.''

À ces mots Garp se gonfla sa poitrine pour se glorifier encore plus.

 _OUI! SHANKS EST BIEN PLUS QUE TOI!_

Luffy avait la langue en feu, il voulait tellement crier sur tous les toits que Shanks était son plus grand idole mais il s'abstenait tant bien que de mal. Il souffla doucement, ce n'était pas le moment pour être honnête. C'était le moment d'être le plus sournois possible. Luffy fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait vraiment, avant d'essayer de donner l'impression qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Pour avoir cet aperçu, il imaginait que Sanji lui donnait réellement de la nourriture avant les filles. Il espérait que cela fonctionnerait.

''Tu sais quoi...au fait, tu es en fait assez cool.''

''Quoi?''

Garp était surpris que Luffy réponde de la sorte…

''Tu l'as bien entendu! Tout ce que Shanks a fait, c'était de démolir ce stupide Higuma. Grand-père abat des mecs gigantesques et de grands noms. Grand-père est vraiment très fort!''

Décidant d'aller au paroxysme de son plan concocté avec Dadan, il sauta brusquement dans sa position de ''défi'' tout en disant.

''C'est ça! J'ai décidé! Je vais devenir, un jour, aussi fort que toi Grand-père!''

Garp regarda son petit-fils dans un silence religieux avant de rire de façon totalement hystérique. Les larmes coulaient littéralement de ses yeux.

''Bwahahahaha! Un gamin comme toi? Me battre? Pas dans un million d'années! Ne fais pas de telles blagues hilarantes, Luffy, sinon mon cœur risque d'exploser. Bwahahahahaha!''

Le rougissement qui illuminait les joues de Luffy n'était pas une simulation. Garp n'avait pas eu besoin de rire aussi fortement.

''Tais-toi!''

Garp s'essuya les larmes avec un mouchoir.

''Désolé, Luffy! Tu ne deviendras jamais aussi fort que ton grand-père tout seul.''

Luffy voulait jubiler. Grand-père était tombé dans son piège. Tout ce déroulait comme il l'avait prévu! Dadan connaissait vraiment bien le vieil homme. Il frappa sa paume gauche avec son poing droit, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

''Je sais. Pourquoi ne pas m'apprendre à devenir aussi fort que toi?''

Garp fit une pause et cligna des yeux d'incompréhension.

''Hein?''

Luffy prit le visage plus mignon qu'il pouvait avoir. C'était un visage qui domptait Makino lorsqu'il lui demandait des surplus de nourriture. Son grand-père ne résisterait pas!

''Grand-père, aide-moi à devenir aussi fort que toi! Je veux être aussi génial que toi! Si j'étais aussi cool que toi, je serai encore plus cool que Shanks! Je n'aurais peut-être même plus besoin de devenir le Roi des Pirates pour être totalement génial.''

Il ignora le petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots. Sur un point, il ne mentait pas. Il était génial avant même d'être revenu à travers le temps. Mais, il ne cesserait jamais de vouloir devenir le Roi des Pirates. Cependant où en était le mal de faire croire en Garp qu'il le pouvait?

Garp avait l'air d'être aux anges à ces mots.

''C'est magnifique Luffy! Le bon sens à finalement frappé ton crane épais! Toutefois, je ne peux pas te donner les secrets qui te permettront de devenir aussi fort que moi! Tu dois devenir un Marin et les apprendre de la même façon que moi.''

Nullement contrarié par ces mots, Luffy fit sa moue avant de dire en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Non, non et triplement non! Je ne veux pas l'apprendre d'un étranger! Je veux apprendre de toi, grand-père! Tu es génial et tu es le seul qui ne me regarde pas comme si, j'étais un idiot.''

Le visage de Garp était en conflit. Luffy pouvait clairement voir que l'un des plus grands souhaits de son grand-père se heurtaient à son devoir.

''Je ne peux pas faire ça, Luffy. Je ne peux pas t'entraîner à être comme moi avant que tu ne sois un marin.''

Selon Dadan, c'était à cet instant-là qu'il devrait commencer les supplications.

''Mais, je ne peux pas encore quitter l'île! J'ai promis à Ace de ne pas partir de l'île avant mes dix sept ans! Tu ne peux pas m'entraîner ici?''

Il se leva et regarda son grand-père avec des yeux d'un petit chiot blessé.

''S'il te plaît, grand-père? Pourrais-tu m'apprendre ici? Je te le promet que plus jamais, je te demanderais autre chose! Je veux tout simplement être aussi classe que toi, mais je ne peux pas partir! Je l'ai promis à mes frères! Tous les deux! S'il te plaît.''

Luffy sentit une pointe de culpabilité à élever Sabo dans cette supercherie, d'autant plus, sachant qu'il savait que son frère était bien vivant. C'était un sale tour, mais tellement nécessaire. Cependant cette pensée honteuse lui avait apporté les larmes aux yeux, il détestait tellement faire cela à son grand-père...pourtant, c'était un juste retour après la non-action de Garp durant la grande guerre. Il ne le dirait jamais, toutefois, il avait une rancune forte depuis la guerre. Grand-père aurait pu sauver Ace mais, il avait préféré garder l'honneur envers la marine. La marine qui acceptait des atrocités tel que l'esclavage. La marine qui détruisait tout ce qui pouvait nuire à leur image. Oui, mentir à grand-père ça lui faisait mal, mais il se permettait cela car il n'était pas content. Il savait qu'à la fin de sa formation, il aurait honte de ses actions, comme l'avait été grand-père durant la grande guerre sur Marineford, néanmoins, il accepterais cela pour le bien de son équipage et de sa famille. Cette formation lui permettrait de sauver son frère et d'être certain de ne pas perdre un seul nakama.

Garp regardait son petit-fils qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était tellement concentré que Luffy retient son souffle. Il espérait que tout cela fonctionnerait, sinon il ne deviendrait pas assez fort et tout serait ruiné. Il perdrait ses nakama comme la dernière fois, car il n'était pas assez fort pour changer les choses.

''Bon sang! Vas-y tu as gagné!''

Garp avait fortement crié cette décision. Il prit son petit-fils et le mit sur ses genoux comme s'il avait cinq ans alors qu'il n'avait quinze. Garp fouilla dans ses poches avant de sortir un Bébé Escargophone. Il le tortilla quelques instants avant que celui-ci se réveille et le regarde de façon ennuyeuse.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Garp-san?''

''Raccroche-moi jusqu'au Quartier Général! Je dois parler à Sengoku!''

''Tout de suite, monsieur!''

L'escargon fit le son de connexion, cette fois-ci cela prenait plus de temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'expression de l'escargophone devient plus furieuse.

''Que me veux-tu Garp?''

Luffy fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de l'homme qui avait révélé le nom du père de Ace et qui avait ordonné sa mort. Il détestait cet homme. Il le méprisait carrément et il ferait en sorte que la marine ne gagne pas la grande guerre. Il savait très bien que Sengoku n'était pas mauvais mais comme grand-père, il était victime d'un système idiot et sans valeur. D'ailleurs c'était décidé, en plus de devenir le roi des pirates, il changerait ce monde pour le mieux. La marine avait un but honorable mais certaines personnes corrompues rendaient le Gouvernement plus méprisant qu'un pirate ingrat. Pour l'instant son objectif c'était la formation mais plus il construisait son armada et plus il envisagerait de tout changer.

Garp lui ne semblait pas remarquer que son petit-fils était plongé dans ses pensées.

''Hé, Sengoku! Je vais devoir prolonger mon congé!''

Un long soupir exaspéré venait de l'escargophone.

''Tu as besoin de combien de temps?''

Garp compta sur ses deux doigts avant d'acquiescer à lui même sous la grande joie de Luffy.

''Environ deux ans.''

L'escargophone explosa soudainement.

''QUOI? Jamais de la vie, Garp! Si tu veux autant de congé, met-toi à la retraite crétin! N'essaye pas faire perdre le temps à la Marine. Nous avons besoin de toi car tu es l'un de nos plus gros atouts!''

Garp gémit, sonnant comme un gamin de dix ans à peine.

''Tu ne comprends pas! Mon petit-fils a finalement compris qu'il voulait devenir comme son grand-père génialissime. J'ai besoin de temps libre pour l'entraîner à être aussi badas que moi!''

''Alors, enrôle-le dans la marine et prends-le comme apprenti.''

''Je ne peux pas faire ça, Sengoku. Luffy a promis de ne pas quitter l'île avant ses dix sept ans. Je ne peux pas lui demander de rompre une promesse! J'ai donc besoin de temps libre pour le former en un fier Marin.''

Luffy sentant l'escargophone prendre une respiration pour ce qui semblait être un ''non'' catégorique décida d'y participer pour convaincre le amiral en chef. Il essaya de sonner aussi jeune que possible. Être jeune voulait dire mignon donc un gros ''oui''.

''S'il vous plaît, monsieur le chef de la Marine! J'ai promis à ma famille que je ne partirais pas avant l'âge de dix sept ans. Je veux également que mon grand-père me rende aussi cool et fort que lui. Pouvez-vous le laisser rester ici? S'il te plaît! C'est mon anniversaire!''

La dernière partie à été ajouté pour diriger sa demande vers le positif. Un regard d'horreur s'était emparé de l'escargophone à la fin du petit discours de Lufffy.

''Oh mon dieu, il y en as deux. HORS DE QUESTION!''

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!''

Garp et Luffy avaient dis cela en même temps.

Sengoku avait perdu la voix pour qui semblait être une éternité. Finalement l'escargophone soupira.

''Il serait judicieux pour moi de céder avant de passer par des heures de supplications douloureuses. Tu as gagné Garp! Je te donne dix huit mois! Alors j'attends que ton derrière revienne ici pour faire de la paperasse et tes exercices sans bruits enfantins, jusqu'à ce que je cesse d'être en colère contre toi.''

''D'accord!''

''Et, j'interromps vos livraisons de senbei et de beignets jusqu'à votre retour.''

Cet ajout figea Garp. Il avait l'air de pleurer à tout instant. Puis, il baissa ses yeux sur le visage souriant de son petit-fils et soupira.

''Très bien!''

L'escargophone cessa de fonctionner et Garp le rangea dans ses poches.

Il regarda avec un visage dur Luffy avant de crier.

''En position!''

Luffy sursauta et se retrouva soudainement en position de garde-à-vous. Qu'est ce qui se passait? Garp se leva alors, dominant Luffy, tellement que son visage était caché par le soleil.

''Maintenant, soldat, il ne nous reste plus qu'un an et demi pour essayer de vous rendre aussi génial que moi. Nous n'y arriverons certainement pas, mais par Kami, nous allons nous y rapprocher le plus possible! Ce seront tes mois les plus épuisants de ta vie! Tu saigneras, tu pleureras, tu t'évanouiras, mais tu n'es pas autorisé au abandon. JAMAIS! Si tu penses pas pouvoir le faire, alors dégage et arrête de me faire perdre mon temps. Es-tu prêt?''

Luffy regarda son grand-père. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté de Garp. Pour un bref instant, il hésita. Puis l'image de son équipage, de ses nakama, gisant dans cette étrange pièce lui parvint à l'esprit. Quelque chose à l'intérieur se durcit. Plus jamais, il ne serait aussi vulnérable.! Il leva la tête haute et regarda son grand-père dans les yeux et cria.

''Oui, monsieur, je suis prêt!''

Garp sourit et pour Luffy c'était pire que le sourire du diable.

''BIEN! Maintenant, nous allons à l'intérieur de la maison et déguster le petit-déjeuner de Dadan. Et ensuite nous allons commencer...LA TORTURE!''


End file.
